monacowhatsyoursisminefandomcom-20200216-history
Identity
Identity is the last mission of The Pickpocket's Story (Act Two of Monaco). This level is special in that there are only four playable classes, but each is a combination of two heisters. Gameplay Objective Sneak out of prison and disappear forever... READY? The objective of this mission is to escape prison. Characters This level is unique in that there are only four thieves available even after (almost) all of them have already been unlocked. However, each thief available is a combination of two of the eight classes available in the (barring the Blonde, who is exclusive to one level). The combinations are: *Pickpocket = Pickpocket + Gentleman *Locksmith = Locksmith + Mole *Cleaner = Cleaner + Hacker *Lookout = Lookout + Redhead Each combination contains the head of one of the thieves and the body of another. For instance, the Lookout has her normal head sprite but has the body of the Redhead. Story Dialogue Pierre Pierre can be found on Cell A, writing to his parents as usual. He appears as a fellow prisoner and cannot be interacted with. However, his computer can be: if the Locksmith/Mole digs into his room and uses his computer, he will be unable to type until the hack wears off. His letter reads: :Dear Mom and Dad, :I'm so sorry, I shot a cat. I saw those darn thieves run down a staircase, and I tried to chase them, but I tripped and fell... My gun went off and killed some rich lady's American shorthair. So she made up some story about how I "aided and abetted" the thieves and when the judge looked at my record he said it was "obvious" that I was in league with the criminals! :Apparently I was at every single one of the crime scenes. I had no idea! :I can't believe I got arrested right after I built my koi pond. :And the WORST part of the whole debacle is, all they serve in this prison is vegetables and beef, not a whiff of Gruyere, an ounce of Gouda, a taste of Gloucester! My kingdom for a wedge! hmmm... :I wonder if you could sneak some cheese inside a cake for me... :If you have to bribe a guard, I won't be able to help, since I sunk all my money into the koi pond. :Criminally yours, :Pierre Layout Floors There are five floors (in order of play and from bottom to top): Cell Block A, Cell Block B, Minimum Security, Maximum Security, and Street Level. The first two levels serve as credits, stating the names of the production team. Music *Can't Resist (ft. Laura Vall) plays throughout the level Trivia *"Ce qui est à toi est à moi" translates to "what's yours is mine". *Some walls in Cell A and Cell B can be broken by the Mole/Locksmith. Most characters in the credits-rooms cannot be interacted with, however the dog in the room with the "AND ART BY" room will attack as normal.